


Home For The Holidays

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Home for Christmas, M/M, Not Cheating, Patton is their father, Roman and Virgil are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman comes home for the holidays and brings a special guest with him that peaks Virgil's interest. The only problem is, that special guest is Roman's boyfriend.





	Home For The Holidays

It was nearing the holiday season, so of course there were many families who came together time and time again. Lots of families in the U.S. celebrated Thanksgiving with a large meal together and now as Christmas approached they got ready to see even more family members. As for Virgil’s family, Thanksgiving was spent mostly apart, but only because they would be together during Christmas and him and his brother, Roman, would stay in their old rooms while they visited home for a few days. Christmas was usually a pretty stressful time for Virgil even though he did appreciate a lot about the holiday. Now that he was older, he had to worry about travel, gifts, and his job. This year, though, he had to worry about a little something extra.  
  
The year before, he made a bet with Roman. Roman was insistent that he could get any man he wanted while Virgil begged to differ on the matter. Roman, his pride hurt, told Virgil that he would get a boyfriend and bring him home the next time they saw each other, a year later for Christmas. One bet of $50 and household chores later and Virgil wasn’t even worried. Roman hadn’t dated in the past three years. There was little chance he’d find anyone he was interested in within the upcoming year.  
  
Up until a few months prior, Virgil had completely forgotten about the whole thing. It didn’t concern his daily life and it wasn’t the most important thing on his mind, so it hadn’t really mattered. He was at work one day when he got a text on his phone from Roman that said: “You should be worried.” At first he didn’t know what he was talking about and he just thought he was being weird and kind of cryptic, but then he realized what it referred to. It did worry him. He didn’t want to see the smug look on Roman’s face if he won. No, he wanted to see the defeated look on his face when Virgil did, inevitably, win.  
  
Now he waited anxiously. Roman’s flight had been delayed, so he was later than planned and Virgil had arrived several hours before him since he still lived fairly close by. He had to wait at the house until Roman walked through that door, hopefully alone. He sat on the couch and tried to pass the time by watching TV, but every second seemed to last twice as long as usual. Then he heard the knock on the door and soon after the click of it being opened.  
  
“I’m here!” Roman announced, as though they wouldn’t have known. “And I brought a special guest.”  
  
“Shit...” Virgil cursed under his breath and turned to where Roman walked into the room, another man following behind him.  
  
“Everyone, this is Logan. Logan, everyone.” Roman introduced, a smirk on his face as he glanced in Virgil’s direction.  
  
“Hello everyone.” Logan greeted with a quick wave and Virgil awkwardly waved back.  
  
Double shit.  
  
Roman’s new boyfriend was attractive. That was bad. Like really bad. They never fell for the same guys. They had completely different tastes, so why now?  
  
Roman sat down on the couch next to Virgil and gave him the most shit-eating grin that made Virgil roll his eyes. “I guess I won.” Roman said with that smug face that Virgil had feared.  
  
“‘I guess I won.'” Virgil mocked, annoyed with the fact that he’d lost. He heard Logan, who was sat next to Roman, huff out a laugh with a smile that would have made Virgil smile back if Roman hadn’t ruined it by talking again.  
  
“So what was it? $50 and you do all my chores this week?”  
  
“I think it was: kiss my ass, Roman.”  
  
“Hey now, sunshine. I won fair and square, so turn that frown upside down and accept your fate.”  
  
“Whatever.” Virgil sat back on the couch and crossed his arms. Yeah, he was pissed about losing, but there was something else to it too. He looked to his side, watching as Roman spoke to Logan and then stood up from the couch, leaving only the two of them there. Logan faced Virgil and their eyes locked. Great. Social interaction. “Hey.” He gave as much of a smile as he could. “I’m Virgil.”  
  
“Hello, Virgil.” Logan spoke back. Seemed like neither of them really wanted to talk. At least, not if it was going to be awkward.  
  
“So...you and my brother, huh?”  
  
“What?” Logan looked momentarily confused before he straightened up again. “Oh, right. That. Yeah...we’re in a relationship.”  
  
“I know that.” Virgil said, sounding slightly more rude than he meant to.  He needed a general question,  a topic of interest. “What do you do? Job or school? Both?”  
  
“I’m studying to become an astronomer, but in the meantime I work as a busboy at a local bar.” He shrugged. “Not a very exciting job, nor extremely well-paying, but it’s adequate.”  
  
“Wow, that’s...really nice.” He was a bit taken aback by Logan’s studies, but in a good way. He seemed so smart. “I never went to college. Well, I did, but...not completely.” He paused. “It didn’t work out.”  
  
“And why is that?” Logan seemed genuinely interested, which was unexpected to Virgil. No one ever cared.  
  
Virgil’s initial answer was to say, ‘It’s not important.’ Or maybe, ‘School just wasn’t for me’ like he had told every other family member when they nagged him about dropping out. He told Logan the truth though because he had this feeling that he wouldn’t roll his eyes or call him an idiot. “I was too indecisive...insecure, I guess. I started with a liberal arts degree because I didn’t know what I wanted to do, but it felt like I had to go.” His eyes didn’t meet Logan’s though he could feel the other man’s stare on him. “Then I became interested in something else and switched my degree to music technology. After about a month of wondering whether or not I was wasting my time, I dropped out and got a job at a the mall.”  
  
“Why did you feel like you were wasting your time? Education is always valuable to people, no matter their background, interests, or age. Was it the content of the studies or something else?”  
  
“I...” Virgil though for a moment. “I just heard so many things from people. About it being useless or how I would just end up working at a fast food place anyway, so I just...”  
  
“You gave up.”  
  
Virgil nodded. “I guess I did.  
  
“Do you like music?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Do you like creating music?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Do you foresee yourself in a position where you’ll be doing these things as a career?”  
  
“Maybe, but-“  
  
“Then it’s not useless.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Some of the biggest regrets people have are not receiving the education they desired when they had the chance. Take your chance while you still have it. I think you’ll be happy with your decision.”  
  
Virgil’s eyes finally met Logan’s once more and he glanced down at the man’s lips, curved into a smile. His heart melted and he felt this horrible nervousness that persisted inside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Roman came back with two mugs in hand.  
  
“One for you.” Roman smiled, handing the mug of hot chocolate to Logan. “And even one for you.” He handed the other to Virgil. “Dad’s cookies are almost done.” He clapped excitedly and sang, “And they smell delicious~”  
  
Virgil held the hot chocolate in an almost too-tight grip, the mug warming his hands. He watched as Logan grinned and rolled his eyes at Roman and remembered exactly what was happening. Right. Logan was Roman’s boyfriend.  
  
“Hey there, kiddos. How’re you enjoying the cocoa?” Patton, Roman and Virgil’s Dad, came from the kitchen with a blinding smile on his face. “Logan?”  
  
“It’s very good, Mr. Sanders.” Logan said with a nod, despite having noticeably burned his tongue on the first sip.  
  
“Oh, please, Logan. Call me Patton.”  
  
“Okay, Pat-“  
  
“Or Dad. Dad works too.”  
  
“...okay, Patton. Very good cocoa.”  
  
“Aw, Thanks! Old family recipe.” The timer Patton had set went off and he jumped. “Oh, my cookies! Roman, why don’t you show Logan to the guest room for tonight while these cookies cool off. Unless you two wanna squeeze into Roman’s old bed.”  
  
“No.” Logan and Roman answered at the same time. They looked at each other and then Roman cleared his throat to speak.  
  
“I think Logan would prefer the guest room. More space and all.”  
  
“I’m a very wild sleeper.” Logan nodded in agreement as he got off the couch. He thanked Patton for the hot chocolate as he walked by him, following behind Roman.  
  
The exchange was...strange, to say the least.  
  
-  
  
Virgil waited for Logan and Roman to come back, but they didn't. Instead, when he went to go look for them, he found out that they had both taken to their beds in their separate rooms. It wasn't too surprising. It was late and Roman did like to get his beauty rest, especially around the holidays. The door to the guest room was closed, so Virgil didn't open it as to not intrude on Logan's privacy, but he could hear his faint humming to a Christmas song he didn't quite recognize. Virgil leaned his head against the door, listening with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Virgil jumped back from the door, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Roman leaning against the wall, looking at him with his arms crossed. “I was...I...nothing. Why do you wanna know?”  
  
Roman shrugged, a faint smile on his face. “No reason.” He yawned. “Tell dad to leave us some cookies for tomorrow.” He walked over to Virgil and ruffled his hair as he passed. “Goodnight, Virgil.” He said, walking back into his room.  
  
That was...absolutely terrifying. Virgil put his hand on his chest and took a deep breath. He needed to take a step back for a moment and stop being weird. All he had to do was stop thinking about Logan. It was hard, though. For some reason, he couldn't get him out of his mind.  
  
-  
  
After eating about half the cookies and getting a worried look from Patton, Virgil went to his room to go to sleep. He had to continuously remind himself that this was just a crush, like he'd gotten several times before, and it would pass and then he would move on and not feel incredibly awkward every time he even thought about Logan or Roman. Especially Roman. How weird was it to have a crush on your brother's boyfriend? He took a deep breath as he laid in bed and rubbed his face. About an hour had passed since he initially went to lay down and he still hadn't fallen asleep. He wasn't even tired at this point.  
  
Virgil sighed and got up from his bed to go to the bathroom. He left his room and headed down the dark hallway. He couldn't see anything, but it had never bothered him before, so he kept on forward until he banged into something, or rather, someone. He almost fell over, but two hands grabbed him by the waist. He didn't have to see to know that the hands holding him were Logan's. He could feel his breath against him, his skin trembling at just how close they must be.  
  
“Are you okay?” Logan's voice finally broke through the silence.  
  
“Y-yeah, I'm...I'm fine.” He was really glad Logan couldn't see him right now because he was sure his face was bright red. He'd completely forgotten about Logan's hands on him until they were gone, leaving a cold emptiness. “Just going to the bathroom.” He could just barely make out the outline of Logan's head as he nodded.  
  
“I see. Goodnight, Virgil.”  
  
“Yeah. Goodnight.” He said, almost punching himself for how dumb he sounded, all smitten and out of breath from his heart almost giving out. He listened to the light footsteps that got further away as Logan went back to the guest room, the door closing softly behind him. Virgil groaned quietly and rubbed his face. Finally, he was able to breath.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Virgil awoke to loud banging noises coming from the living room. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed to see what the ruckus was. He slipped his feet into some slippers, since the floor was cold, and headed out to the living room. Roman, Patton, and Logan were standing there fully dressed, unlike Virgil who was in pajamas, as they dusted off a piano. It was the piano that Patton bought for Roman years ago when he'd wanted to take up lessons, but never went through with it. Now  here they were, bringing it back almost ten years later?  
  
“Good morning, Virgil!” Patton greeted him with a smile. “How'd you sleep, son?”  
  
“Fine.” Virgil rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake himself up completely. “What's with the piano?”  
  
“Well, Logan here said he could play, so I got it out. He's gonna play us some music, so we can sing some Christmas songs!”  
  
“Christmas songs?” Virgil asked, glancing at Roman and Logan. Roman looked just as excited as Patton did while Logan just shrugged. “Isn't it a little too early in the morning for this? I just woke up.”  
  
“It's almost noon! You just sleep in too late.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms. “Don't ruin the fun!”  
  
“Come on, Virgil. It'll be fun.” Patton gave him a soft smile and pleading eyes that Virgil couldn't resist. It's not like he was going to actually stop them in the first place.  
  
“Fine.” He walked over to the piano, where Logan was now sitting, brushing his fingers against the keys. He stood an appropriate distance from Logan, so he wasn't too close or too far and he could watch him while he played.  
  
“Any song recommendations?” Logan asked, stretching his fingers.  
  
“Ooh! Ooh! Mariah Carey!” Patton practically jumped.  
  
“'All I Want For Christmas is You!'” Roman exclaimed, high-fiving Patton. Then he turned to Logan. “You know how to play it, don't you? Tell me you do.”  
  
“Oh, do I.” Logan sat up confidently and rested his fingers on the keys of the piano. They all waited anxiously for the music to start. After a few moments, the soft, high pitched tones of the beginning started to play and Virgil's somewhat sour mood immediately lightened.  
  
Roman started to sing first, Patton quietly underneath him as he waited for the more energetic part of the song, so he could sing out to his heart's content. After Roman's very beautifully held out note on 'you,' the song started to kick in and Virgil could see everyone light up, including Logan, even as he played.  
  
Logan's rendition of the song was amazing. Virgil couldn't take his eyes off of him. Not only was he incredibly smart, but talented as well. It was probably the first time that piano was successfully played since it was bought. Virgil couldn't stop himself from grinning and singing along quietly as he heard Roman and Patton both singing their hearts out, Logan mouthing the words along. Without realizing it, he took a step closer to the piano and leaned against the side of it. Logan looked up at him and for a moment their eyes met. Right before he looked away, Virgil caught the tender smile on Logan's face as they all sang the most well-known and meaningful line of the song.  
  
_All I want for Christmas is you._  
  
  
-  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Patton insisted they watch movies together like they used to when Roman and Virgil were younger, so they spent the bulk of the day watching classic Christmas movies. Patton even made more cookies, this time shaped like Christmas trees. They all sat together on the couch, Virgil on one side of Logan and Roman on the other. He tried to keep a distance, but it seemed like Logan kept leaning towards him ever so slightly whenever he inched away. When their hands touched, Virgil's heart hammered in his chest, but Logan played it off like nothing had happened. Maybe he was just imagining things, maybe he was looking into it too much, but he couldn't help but feel like Logan was doing this on purpose.  
  
Once it became dark outside and everyone started to yawn, they decided it was time to go to bed. This meant Patton stayed up in his room watching Netflix shows, Virgil laid in bed, thinking about literally everything, Roman actually tried to sleep because he needed his ‘beauty rest,’ and Logan...well, Virgil overheard a short conversation between him and Roman.  
  
Logan insisted on going out to the porch, but Roman wanted nothing to do with that because it was too cold and too late, so instead he went out alone. Virgil peeked out of his room and watched him put on his jacket and head out the door of the house. He glanced back to his bed and debated with himself on whether or not he should go out there with him. He had to remind himself that Logan wasn’t single, so if it was a relationship his brain, or rather his heart, was looking for, it wouldn’t get it. Even so, just talking with him was nice. It was a breath of fresh air compared to the nature of his brother and father. Not to mention, whenever he was around Logan, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Virgil left his room and went to the kitchen to grab a few of the Christmas tree cookies and put them on a napkin to bring out to Logan. He needed some sort of excuse to go out there in the first place and it would be a good conversation starter...hopefully. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to the outside, stepping into the thinnest layer of new snow that had fallen. Logan heard the door open and turned to Virgil.  
  
“Hey.” Virgil walked over to Logan cautiously. “Cookie?” He asked, holding out the cookies.  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Logan took one of the mini trees from the napkin and took a bite out of it, looking up to the dark sky. Virgil stayed silent a moment until he realized why Logan came out here. He walked beside him and leaned against the railing.  
  
“The stars.” He said, turning his head to Logan. “Do you look at them a lot?”  
  
Logan nodded. “Some of the times I enjoy most are when I’m alone, looking up at the array of stars in the dark, night sky.”  
  
“Oh.” Virgil said, taking a step back. The only part his brain truly processed was ‘enjoy most’ and ‘alone.’ “I’ll leave if you-“  
  
“No, no. I don’t mind your company. Not like that idiot.” He snorted. “He’s a good person, but sometimes he just won’t shut his mouth.”  
  
Virgil laughed, becoming more comfortable now as he settled back into his previous position, looking up into the sky. He hoped he saw what Logan did. It was quite beautiful and relaxing. Only the sounds of the nature surrounding them were to be heard. The small bright specks that Logan seemed to be so interested in illuminated in the most perfect way. He wanted to ask him about them, just to hear his voice, to hear his passion. He tried forming different questions in his head, practicing each one before he decided to speak and make a fool of himself.  
  
“Hey, Virgil?” Logan’s quiet voice sounded thunderous in the silence of the night.  
  
“Hmm?” Virgil turned his head towards Logan only to feel his lips against his. It was only for a brief moment that took his mind much too long to process. He stared at Logan with wide eyes and touched his finger to his lips. He leaned forward slightly, tempted to kiss him again, but the image of his brother came into his mind and he took a step back. “You’re dating Roman.” He remembered, speaking aloud.  
  
“What?” Logan faltered a moment. “Oh. No. Virgil-“ He sighed and shook his head. “We’re not actually dating.”  
  
“...what?” The only two things on his mind at this point were, 'Logan is single and just kissed me. Whathefuck.' and 'That lying bastard owes me $50.'  
  
“Roman told me about the bet and said he would do laundry for a month if I pretend to be his boyfriend. He’s just my roommate, but I accepted because I thought it was a good deal. That was until I realized that I might have the smallest bit of...feelings for his brother.” He continued quickly. “I understand this may be kind of fast and I apologize if I overstepped some boundaries, but I’m leaving in two days, so I wanted to-“  
  
“I get it. I do.”  
  
“You do?” Logan sighed. “Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd have scared you away or made you uncomfortable. I would never usually do something like that. It was extremely out of character for me, but, sometimes actions are easier than words when it comes to my emotions and relationships and I needed to let you know, one way or another.”  
  
“I feel the same way. For what you just said and...what you want to say.” Virgil tried his hardest to keep contact with Logan, though his mind was screaming to look away.  
  
Logan's lips curved into a smile. “I'm glad. I've enjoyed our time together.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he reached out his hand to Virgil's and held it gently, as if waiting for the moment Virgil would retract from his touch, but it didn't come. Instead, Virgil gripped his hand and looked at him with a mixed expression.  
  
“But...but what about when you leave?” Virgil asked quietly, worried whether or not they could actually make this work or not.  
  
“We'll worry about that when the time comes. If need be, I could always find a job here after school. I know it's too early for this kind of talk, but Roman wanted to move back here either way. He was even looking around for jobs for the both of us, so...what I'm saying is, I think it can work.”  
  
“It can work...” Virgil whispered, mostly to himself. He smiled and squeezed Logan's hand to comfort both him and himself. They stood in silence, looking up at the stars once again. “I'm so glad you're not actually dating Roman.”  
  
“Oh, trust me. I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one that I ended up writing to be longer than I originally intended.  
> I did get this idea of doing a multi-chaptered fic with this same universe. This little short fic wouldn't happen, but they would still be the same otherwise. For some reason I just kept expanding on this idea more and more. I'm thinking about it and I might do it in the future.


End file.
